


Coming Home

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Sora/Riku, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, mentions of lots of KH characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: After dying at Voldemort's hands and ending the war, Harry was left to grieve his friends, plagued by strange dreams. What if they weren't dreams but memories of another life? Is it possible to go home again?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Riku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only just finished KH2 and started Birth By Sleep, so anything from beyond that is from reading things online.

_Disclaimer: don’t own HP or Kingdom Hearts_

_I’ve only just finished KH2 and started Birth By Sleep, so anything from beyond that is from reading things online._

**Coming Home**

Harry stood in the graveyard, staring at the newest markers. Hermione and Ron had been laid to rest together as they would have wanted. He’d found them lying together in the rubble after the Final Battle, still reeling from dying and coming back himself. It had almost been too much for him to take, his chest aching and head spinning. He hadn’t been to the funeral, hadn’t been able to bring himself to face everyone.

So many had died to defeat Voldemort and his army…but only he had come back. He’d been given the choice, but would he have said yes if he’d known what he was coming back to?

“I miss you,” he whispered, tracing the stones he’d paid for. Another rested nearby for Fred, the only other Weasley to perish in the fight. “I could really use your help now,” he admitted, and it was true. He’d relied so much on his friends over the years and now he was alone.

“I’ve been having weird dreams since coming back and I don’t know what to do,” Harry sighed and turned to lean against the nearby fence, watching the sun set. “I wish I knew what they mean, they…they almost feel like memories but how can they be? I don’t understand why this is happening.” He shook his head and straightened up, conjuring two small bouquets to lay before the graves and then apparated away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry tossed and turned, before getting up and moving to sit in the armchair by the window. He didn’t want to use Dreamless Sleep, worried about the addictive properties but it was frustrating, either he had strange dreams or couldn’t sleep at all. He wasn’t sure which he preferred honestly.

Grimmauld Place had changed since Sirius’ death, he’d worked to clean it up, but it was still gloomy. He just didn’t have anywhere else to go, he couldn’t face the Weasley’s, not when they’d lost two sons and a future daughter-in-law because of him. He sighed and pressed a hand to his eyes, technically it wasn’t his fault and he knew that. The Weasley’s had been named Blood Traitors long before he’d come into their lives and Hermione would have been a target for her parentage. Still, they’d had a bigger role in the war because they were his friends and surrogate family.

The thought of trying to start things again with Ginny now made him feel ill, because of their deaths…and because of the dreams. In them…there was someone who made him feel so much more than Ginny could, despite having only ever heard their voice. He got up and wandered down to the library, skimming the books there for something to bore him to sleep.

He chuckled when he found himself pulling out a book on dream interpretation that Trelawney would probably love but he tucked himself up on the couch and opened it. Why not? Who knew, maybe he’d find something.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_“Hey, Beast.”_

_“Leave me alone.”_

_“C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here? See? You can't give up. Not now.”_

_“I know one thing.”_

_“What?”_

_“This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here.”_

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the canopy. What was that about? The younger voice was in all of the dreams, but he hadn’t heard the other before. Since the younger was always there, were the dreams from his viewpoint?

He’d finished the first book and begun searching the library for more, but nothing he’d found explained the dreams or how real they felt, and it’d been three months since he’d started looking at dream interpretation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_“I was lost in the darkness. I couldn’t find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice—your voice. You brought me back.”_

_~~~~~~~~~_

_“Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness._

_“Riku!”_

_“Don’t bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart’s true essence.”_

_“That’s not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I’ve learned that deep down, there’s a light that never goes out!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I can’t...”_

_“Don’t give up! Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!”_

_“Okay!”_

_“I love you…”_

_~~~~~~~~~~  
“Kairi, remember what you said before? I’m always with you, too. I’ll come back to you. I promise!”_

_“I know you will!”_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There were no images in the dreams, just voices, and he wished so much he could see who was speaking, who said they loved him. See the friends who fought by his side, encouraged him… like Hermione and Ron had, they were gone now, were these dreams his way of trying to deal with that? Or were they something more?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_“I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be rebuilt---more to my liking with time. Naminé, do it.”_

_“No. Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! I won't do it!”_

_“Then you will---"_

_“Do it, Naminé! I don't care! You can erase my memory!”_

_“Sora, why'd you say that?!”_

_“Because who will I look after if I don't have Naminé? So just do it! Erase my memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!”_

_“Sora...”_

_“I don't need any memories to take on someone like Marluxia!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Wait! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!”_

_“Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough. No wonder he loves you.”_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You asked me to come Headmistress?”

“I was hoping to convince you to sit your NEWTS, Mr Potter,” she admitted, staring at the young man before her.

The war had changed him, had changed a lot of people. Looking back, she’d made a lot of mistakes when it came to this young lion, ones she could never make up for and she knew he wouldn’t want her to even try. She should have fought Dumbledore more when it came to Harry since no one else had. No adult had ever truly stood in his corner except Sirius and there and been little he could do while an escaped convict, and it wasn’t right.

“No thank you Headmistress.”

“Mr Potter…”

“I’m done. All this world does is take and take and I’ve got nothing left to give.” With that he was gone, and she had the sinking feeling she would never see him again.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Sora! Sora! It's really you!”_

_“Kairi!”_

_“You leave Sora alone!”_

_~~~~~~~~_

_“Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless... I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But... But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks.”_

_“Riku, don't go!”_

_“Kairi, what did you just say?”_

_“Riku.”_

_“I'm no one---just a castaway from the darkness.”_

_“Sora, come here. Say something to him. Close your eyes.”_

_“Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here...I…I love you too…don’t go.”_

_~~~~~~~~  
“You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too.”_

_“This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness.”_

_“Riku...”_

_“If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness.”_

_“Yeah. The other side...the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there.”_

_“That's what I mean. Hey, Sora... Could you help me? I want to get down to the water.”_

_“Sure, just lean on me.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Hey Riku?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m glad you’re with me, even if we are stuck here.”_

_“I’m glad I’m with you.”_

_“Kiss me?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Scared?”_

_“No…maybe nervous, but not scared. It’s...it’s a big thing Riku and what if I’m not ready.”_

_“Hey, who saved the worlds from Darkness twice? That was you, you can do this, it’ll be nothing like the tests we had in school. Come here, I’ll help take your mind off it.”_

_“Oh? How are you planning to do that?”_

_“How do you think silly?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This could have been the other way around. But it really has to be you.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt.”_

_“No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person.”_

_“Sora, see? That's why it has to be you.”_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Harry!”

He paused, biting back a sigh, but turned to face his ex-girlfriend. “Ginny,” he greeted calmly.

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you come back to School or the Burrow?” she demanded.

“I’m not coming back Ginny, not ever.” Figured his bad luck would kick in and she’d show up as he was leaving the graveyard for the last time.

“What do you mean? What about us?”

“There is no us Ginny, there hasn’t been in a long time.”

“I don’t believe that!” she snapped, almost stamping her foot, and he stared her in the eye.

“I don’t love you Ginny, I never did, not the way you wanted. I was fooling myself because it was expected.” He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t see any other way. He wasn’t like the boy in his dreams who was so good at reaching people. “Goodbye.” He apparated away, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_“So then, all that stuff I just saw--did you put that in my head?”_

_“No. That wasn't "stuff," it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue.”_

_“Well...my heart was aching. That's why I kept going.”_

_“Oh... Thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time.”_

_“You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~  
“You're safe, Riku!”_

_“Ah, never mind. You okay? Feeling all right?”_

_“Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku. Thanks, everybody! Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?”_

_“You performed truly admirably, both of you.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Sora…are you sure you’re okay? It’s not right, what happened in the exam…”_

_“Riku it’s fine. You deserve to be a Keyblade Master way more than me anyway. I can always try again one day. Besides I lost so much of my power, I’m going to busy getting it all back for ages.”_

_“And you’re really alright?”_

_“Of course I am, you came for me, you saved me.”_

_“I’ll always come for you, just like you never gave up on me, I promise. I love you Sora.”_

_“Love you too. Now stop worrying, we’re meant to be celebrating Master Riku.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“I don't need hearts. I will scatter them all to the winds!”_

_“Kairi!”_

_“Sora!”_

_“What difference does one little light make? You have others. Just as we have more darkness’s to replenish our ranks.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_“It's all over, Xehanort!”_

_“You thought you could contain me here...knowing all that you do about connections? There is one sky, one destiny! Destiny is never left to chance.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“It's finally over.”_

_“...No.”_

_“We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out.”_

_“No, I know what to do.”_

_“Sora...”_

_“My whole journey began the day I lost you two. And every time I find her...she slips away again. I thought we'd all finally be together. But she's out there, alone. Not for one more second. Riku I…”_

_“I know.”_

_“We'll go too!”_

_“That's right!”_

_“Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone.”_

_“Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again.”_

_“I will. And we'll both be back before you know it.”_

_“Please...”_

_“Let him go, Mickey.”_

_“Riku...”_

_“His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him. He can do it and he’ll come home, no matter how long it takes.”_

_“Yeah... Safe journey, Sora.”_

_“Thank you.”_

He snapped awake and was up and moving without though, collapsing over the toilet as he lost his dinner. He slumped back against the wall, staring blindly up at the ceiling. He…he remembered everything…he was Sora, Wielder of the Keyblade, boyfriend of Riku, best friend of Kairi…except Sora had died, he’d paid the ultimate price to save Kairi…just like Harry Potter had paid to stop Voldemort, except he’d had the tie of blood back to the living and had chosen to return.

His head and heart hurt. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding away…his empty heart. None of those it had once sheltered had followed him which was good, they deserved to be their own people and live their own lives. He couldn’t help reaching for Riku but there was nothing, the link between their hearts gone…or too far apart?

He’d never heard mention of a world like Earth and it was so much bigger than those he’d visited. There was no hint of anything to do with Heartless and Keyblades…was this punishment? Although….Merlin, could it be the same Merlin? If it was then there had to be some sort of link to the other worlds. He wanted so much to see them again, to know for sure they were alright… were they even still alive? If he hadn’t been reborn immediately then more than eighteen years could have passed for them, they could be dead of old age now…

Harry didn’t even think before he was up and moving back to the bedroom, removing a landscape painting to reveal the safe behind it, locked by his blood, magical signature, and a Parseltongue password. He pulled out a box with even more locks on it and opened it to reveal two objects. The first was a fifteen inch elder wood wand and the second was the one he was after, the Resurrection Stone, no longer set in the Gaunt Family ring but sitting free. He took a deep breath and focused on not just Riku but Kairi, Ventus, Mickey, and Leon before slowly turning the stone three times. They were all people he was connected to, if any soul could reach him now…but nothing happened. So were they alive or was there simply not a strong enough connection to Earth?

He sighed and picked up the box, sitting on the bed, staring at the two Hallows. He owned all three, if only Mastering Death meant what most thought then he’d have a way to know for sure, not that he’d want that kind of power. Being a Keyblade Wielder had been enough. Harry jerked as the two items glowed, blurring together, before vanishing and in their place…Harry laughed but picked up the Keyblade, smiling past tears of happiness. It was different to any he had wielded before but that made sense, he was different after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No one saw Harry when he slipped into Gringotts under the Cloak, did his business, and then left again. As Port Royal had shown, gold was gold and acceptable for at least trade pretty much anywhere. He didn’t take it all though, leaving a trust fund for Teddy behind as well as Grimmauld Place. Working out what to pack was interesting, it was hard to know what could be useful if what he was planning worked.

He’d been working hard to get into the type of shape he needed to wield the Keyblade, just in case there were Heartless around. He’d had to contact Pomphrey who had recommended a private Healer with more training than a school nurse. He was too old for a lot of things to be corrected, like his height, but after five days unconscious, his bones were as good as new, with no evidence of the old breaks and how badly many of them had healed. Still, he was taller than he’d been as Sora, though he didn’t think as tall as Riku.

He was scared but determined, why else would he have a Keyblade if he couldn’t find a way between worlds? He did wonder if his current magic would still work but it was worth giving up if it meant getting home to all of them. He had to trust his heart to guide him home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hello Harry Potter…or is it Sora?” a familiar airy voice called, and Harry turned, smiling at Luna, one of the few people left he’d miss.

“Going to own up to being a Seer?” how else could she know?

She laughed, “Silly boy. I’ll miss you,” she lunged in and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

“I’ll miss you too,” he told her. “Be happy.”

“You too,” she went up on tip toes to kiss his cheek and then she moved off down the crowded street, the bubble of silent stillness that had surrounded them for a minute gone. He knew she would tell those who should know once he was gone so that no one could try to stop him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Harry dressed in sturdy clothing, Sirius’ old dragonhide jacket on top for extra protection since he lacked fairy made clothing. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, the only real colour in the outfit was the dark green t-shirt, but his clothing had been getting darker with every outfit the fairies gifted him, so he wasn’t too worried about that.

But…he didn’t look anything like Sora…would anyone recognise him? No, their hearts would always know each other, like how he and Kairi had recognised Riku even when he’d looked like Ansem. It might take a few minutes, but they would know him, they would. At least he’d managed to ditch his glasses, they would be a major inconvenience where he was going, and all it had taken was non-magical laser surgery and a bit of unregistered magic. He grinned as his pupils briefly expanded, eyes flickering half way through the change. Not like there was somewhere to register where he was going, and he knew it’d make the Marauders proud to know he’d done it. He’d come to terms with the disappointment and anger from fifth year – James Potter had been a bully at school, but he’d grown into the man who had willingly given his life for his family, who had tried to protect them despite the Prophecy.

When everything was ready, he apparated to Stonehenge, one of the most magical areas in Britain, wanting all the help he could get. At Midnight, with the moon shining overhead and magic filling the air around him, he summoned the Keyblade and let his heart guide him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku leant against the Paopu tree they used to gather at, staring out at the ocean. He was alone on the Play Island, not even Kairi visited it anymore, unless she was looking for him. It had been almost three years since everything ended, since Sora had gone to save Kairi and they had returned.

He’d seen something in Sora’s eyes then but had just been so happy he was back, hugging him, even kissing him despite everyone being there. He’d known something was wrong from how desperately Sora had held on in return, had kissed him….like it was goodbye, because it had been. He’d literally felt Sora fade from his arms, heard the last whispered declaration of love, and then there’d been nothing. His scream of denial had alerted the group that had formed around Kairi, welcoming her home, and he didn’t remember much after that until he’d woken up in his room in the Mysterious Tower. Apparently, the Dream Eater link that lingered between them had caused his blackout when Sora vanished, his heart searching desperately for him and coming up empty.

For a year after, everyone had thrown themselves into searching for any sign of Sora but there was nothing. If not for everyone’s memories of him, it would almost be like he’d never existed. It hurt…it hurt even more as efforts to find Sora began to lessen as time passed. Sora had never given up, never stopped, and yet everyone else was giving up on him, even Kairi.

He wouldn’t, he would spend his whole life searching if that was what it took.

Riku turned, hearing something splashing in the water at the beach across the bridge. His eyes widened as he saw a figure stumble from the water, so he got up and crossed the bridge, dropping down into the sand, worried someone had been shipwrecked and washed up on the Play Island but also ready to call his Keyblade to hand if necessary.

“Are you hurt?” he called, and a head of wet black hair lifted to reveal a thin, pale, face with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. Eyes that widened at seeing him, filling with emotion…hope?

“Riku…” the other male whispered and Riku frowned in confusion.

He didn’t recognise him from the Islands. Someone he’d met on another world or who had heard of him on one? An enemy trying to take him off guard? “I’m Riku,” he confirmed warily as the other got to their feet. He wasn’t as tall as Riku, his build slighter too although he appeared fit, built more for speed then strength. He’d guess they were similar ages, no more than maybe two or three years difference if they weren’t the same age.

The stranger took a hesitant step towards him, gaze travelling his face then down his body and back up to his face again. “Riku…you’re real…it worked,” he seemed stunned as he said it and Riku was concerned.

“Are you alright?” he moved closer, despite any lingering suspicion, drawn to him.

“You don’t….Riku,” he held out his hand, eyes pleading, and Riku found himself taking it before he could even think. Green eyes fell shut, the stranger trembling, and Riku frowned in confusion even as the other fell to his knees in the sand. “Riku,” he sobbed and Riku froze at the familiarity of the scene. He didn’t recognise the voice or accent but the tone and emotion…

Riku found himself closing his eyes, reaching out with his heart, suddenly on his knees as well. He opened his eyes, staring into green eyes and then he lifted his free hand to cup a slender cheek in his hand. “S…Sora?” he choked and then the stranger was grinning, and he knew that grin. “Sora!” he pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around him, and he felt arms wrap around him in return.

“I found you, I found you,” Sora whispered.

Riku held on tight, feeling the broken Dream Eater bond between them surge back into place, proving beyond doubt to him that this was his Sora, changed, but returned to him.

He pressed his face to the top of wet hair but then pulled back to look at Sora’s face. He looked so different, but his eyes were green, not the yellow of Darkness and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t a change of form like the one that had caused him to hide from Sora for so long. He lifted his hand to run through wet locks far longer than Sora had ever worn his hair. His body may be different, but the heart was the same, the one he had loved all his life in one way or another.

“My Sora,” he breathed in awe. “I never stopped looking for you, I’ve followed every lead…” he couldn’t let Sora think he’d given up on him.

“Shh, it’s okay Riku, I know you wouldn’t.”

_TBC…_

_Second chapter to come._


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Can anyone else not beat the ice cream rhythm game with Ventus in Birth By Sleep? I got a score in the 900’s which was listed as ‘good’ but apparently that’s not good enough to pass the game? So silly._

**Chapter 2**

He could barely breath he felt so overwhelmed by emotion. Riku was there, holding on to him, a hand running through his hair, even as he stumbled through an explanation that he had been looking for him. Familiar cyan eyes stared at him in utter love and wonder and it felt amazing and almost too much. “Shh, it’s okay Riku, I know you wouldn’t,” he promised, though he had hoped that Riku wouldn’t spend his entire life looking for him and forgo his own happiness totally.

He smiled at Riku and freed one hand from the embrace to trace his face, he looked almost exactly how he remembered, although his hair was longer. Not as long as it had been after returning to his own form but longer than the last time he’d seen him. “How long has it been?” he asked, fingers moving to run through Riku’s hair.

“Almost three years,” Riku answered, swallowing hard.

Three years? What were the odds? It meant he was still the right age, which was nice, that would have been difficult to deal with, but he’d known it was a risk. “So I’m nineteen here and physically, that’s good,” he said aloud and Riku nodded.

“Where were you? Why…your appearance…” Riku shifted back a little, breaking the embrace to look him over more closely, though he kept the hand in his hair, not that Harry was complaining.

“It’s been nineteen years for me,” Harry admitted, seeing the confusion in Riku’s eyes. “I didn’t remember until I was seventeen, when I started having strange dreams, just voices though. It was only a year ago that I remembered everything and when I did my Keyblade returned. After that happened I started working on getting things organised to leave and try to find my way home. I missed you so much once the dreams started, even before I really remembered,” he finished in a whisper. “Does it…does it bother you? That I look different?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku heard the hesitance in the question and nearly flinched, Sora hadn’t baulked from his Ansem form and yet here he was, doubting Riku would accept how he had changed. Sora had missed him, had come looking for him, despite nineteen years in another world, another life, he had to still feel the same, right? He leant in slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted but instead Sora moved in as well, their lips touching softly.

“I love you Sora, no matter what,” he swore, and Sora smiled. And then he realised something… “Is, your name?” he fumbled at the question but saw the understanding.

“I’ll always be your Sora,” he answered. “It’s Harry, but I like Sora too and I figure everyone will use that since it’s what they’re used to.” He shrugged, and Riku nodded, Harry…it was different, and he wasn’t sure what he thought of it, but Sora had been Harry for longer than he’d been Sora now.

“Harry huh?”

“Harry James Potter, if you want the whole thing. Should be turning nineteen in about a week or so, not sure how the calendars line up. Orphan, so no, I didn’t leave anyone behind,” he added and Riku nodded in relief because he knew himself and sooner or later the guilt over Sora leaving a new life and family would have kicked in.

“Riku!” the voice had him turning his head, seeing Kairi running across the sand, eyes narrowed in confusion and concern.

He felt Sora tense slightly and turned back to him, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s Kairi, she’ll see you,” he reassured him, knowing what was worrying him. He’d felt the same thing when she’d pushed his hood off after all. He stood, tugging Sora up with him, turning to face her with their hands intertwined, a smile on his lips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kairi was surprised to see Riku with a stranger, both kneeling in the sand, was he hurt? She ran towards them, worried for the only one of her boys she had left, glad she had decided to check on him with the anniversary so close. “Riku!” she yelled, and he turned his head to see her before turning back to the male he was with, slowly standing and then turning to face her, holding hands? What was going on? “Riku? What’s going on?” she demanded and then the stranger grinned at her.

“Still the same Kairi,” he commented, and she blinked, what?

She stared at him; she didn’t know him. She glanced down at the joined hands…something Riku only ever did with her and…Sora…that grin… she looked at Riku again who reached for her hand. She took it and then he was pressing her hand to the strangers, reminding her of that day years ago when she’d had to show Sora that it was Riku. Without prompting she closed her eyes, reaching out, and in her mind’s eye she saw the Sora she remembered grinning at her. “Sora?” she asked, opening her eyes.

“Kairi, it’s me,” he answered and then he was hugging her, and she was laughing as he picked her up to spin her around.

“Sora!” she clung on tightly to the boy who had given everything to save her so many times.

Once she’d thought that meant they were meant to be, but she’d come to understand that it was Riku he saw that way, but that didn’t mean she had less of a place in his heart. He put her down and she stepped back to look him over, he looked so different… but the look in green eyes was one she knew though more haunted than Sora’s had ever been before, the grin was smaller but the same. What had happened to him?

“You came back,” she fought the urge to cry, hugging him again, feeling guilty. Why had she stopped looking so hard for him? She hadn’t given up, not fully, but enough that it hurt now. All of them had to some degree, all of them except Riku.

“Well I couldn’t leave you two alone, who’d save you?” he grinned cheekily, and she rolled her eyes even as Riku ruffled wet black hair. Wet…

“Come on, we better get you dried off before you get sick,” she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry didn’t know what to do really, except let her drag him away from the ocean. He was getting a bit uncomfortable after all, should have known he’d land in the water, then again if he’d been dressed for that he would have landed on a battlefield or something. It felt strange being called Sora, but he’d meant what he said to Riku, if it helped them then he’d re-learn to use it.

He ducked into their old playhouse, looking around with a small smile, feeling Riku squeeze his hand. Kairi smiled and then left, giving them privacy. “I remember this being bigger,” he admitted and Riku chuckled.

“Well you were three years younger and a lot smaller last time we visited here.”

“Good point,” Harry shrugged out of his jacket and set it aside, leaving him in his drenched shirt and jeans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku couldn’t help staring at the way the shirt clung to Sora’s body, leaving very little to the imagination. He flushed as Sora…Harry caught him looking, smiling shyly at him. “I, uh…do you want privacy?”

“I don’t mind,” he answered, locking gazes before pulling the shirt up and off, revealing pale skin. He was paler then Riku now, skin tone or a lack of sun exposure? “I’m going to end up looking like a lobster,” he sighed, looking out at the sun.

“You’ll tan,” Riku offered and Sora laughed.

“I’m British now, we don’t really do tanning.”

“British?” Riku asked, moving to sit on the edge of the small table as Sora shimmied out of soaked denim after kicking his boots off. His style of dress had definitely changed, then again it was probably the local style.

“From the British Islands, the country of England specifically. Lots of rain and grey days though we do get sun, just nowhere near what here does. And I went to school somewhere with even worse weather after I turned eleven,” Sora explained, grabbing one of the towels lying around to dry off with.

Riku was busy trying to breath normal, hands clenched tight to old wood as he took in the scars that littered his body. Sora glanced over at him and then saw what he was looking at, flinching slightly. Riku was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips, feeling Sora relax. Ever so gently, he let his fingers brush over a scar on Sora’s side, feeling him shiver at the touch, knowing himself how weird scars could be, either numb or too sensitive at times. He should have known from the shadows in Sora’s eyes, but still, he’d hoped he’d gotten to live a more peaceful life this time.

“No current injuries?” he asked softly, and Harry shook his head.

“I’m okay. I know you have to have a million questions…”

“Not today,” Riku promised. “I’m just…” he took a shaky breath. “I’m just so happy you’re home.” He ran his hands down Sora’s sides, feeling soft, warm skin under his own, this was real, Sora was real and back where he belonged. “Everyone’s missed you, your Mom…”

“My Mum?” Sora stared at him, eyes going wide. “But I…she…”

“We told her everything,” Riku admitted. “Kairi’s probably already gone to tell her and explain you look different now.”

“I…my Mum…” he looked utterly shocked by the idea, confusing Riku, until he remembered his words on the beach, he was an orphan in this life.

Riku hugged him tight. “It’s okay, there’s no rush, we can stay here till you’re ready, though we’ll have to call Kairi for a supply run if those are your only clothes.” It was warm enough at the moment for him to be basically naked, but it’d cool down once the sun set.

Sora pulled out of the embrace slowly, running a hand through his drying hair, grimacing at the salt in it from the ocean. “I guess it’s a good time to see if this works here or not.”

“Sor…Harry?” he asked in confusion. It wasn’t fair to expect him to give up the name he’d been using the last nineteen years, they’d done that with Axel, calling him Axel until he gave up correcting them with Lea. He seemed happy enough with it but sometimes he flinched a little, not so much now though, but still…he would do his best to use the name Harry now knew best.

“So on Earth there’s two types of people I guess you could say. Normal people…and ones born with magic. Guess which I ended up being?”

“Magical,” he stated without hesitation, of course he would, he was a Keyblade Wielder, as far as Riku was concerned, he should have been named a Master before.

Harry grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, but he nodded. “Magic there is different to what you’re used to, fits the old stories better. Wands, cauldrons, flying brooms…it’s crazy and wonderful…and scary.”

He absently rubbed at his right arm and Riku couldn’t help staring at the two scars there, one seemed to go right through his arm and the other ran down his lower arm like…no…Sora wouldn’t have done that…but….he hadn’t been Sora then, his heart was, but he’d lived a whole life with no memory of that…

Harry followed his gaze and green eyes widened as he seemed to realise what Riku was thinking. “NO! Riku, no, I didn’t,” he shook his head. “Bad guy wanted my blood for a ritual and his knife skills sucked, then again he’d just cut his own hand off so it might have been pain and blood loss affecting him. The other…really, really big snake.”

Riku paled at the explanation, feeling sick at the idea of someone cutting their own hand off and then cutting into Harry’s arm. He slowly reached out, hesitating, but Harry held his arm out, letting him touch the scars.

“They’re just scars Riku, they don’t hurt anymore.”

“If….if you had to live another life, I wanted it to be good, peaceful,” Riku whispered, and Sora…Harry smiled sadly.

“With our luck?” he chuckled. “There were good parts here and there. And…this all came up for a reason.” He shook the sadness off. “Magic, it’s different there and I don’t know if it’ll have stayed with me. Keyblade magic there was hard and weird so coming back here may have affected the magic from Earth.” He turned his left arm and Riku spotted…

“You have a tattoo!” he blurted, and Harry laughed.

“A magical tattoo,” he teased and then pressed against it, concentrating. Riku blinked as a bag appeared and Harry let out a relieved sound. He opened the bag and began pulling clean clothing out and a water bottle which he promptly upended over himself, washing the rest of the salt water off, Riku watching the water run over pale skin.

He looked up to find Harry watching him, feeling his cheeks colour, even as Harry smiled. “Sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “You can look as much as you want, you…you can touch too,” he shifted nervously, taking a deep breath. “I always wondered, why I was kind of going through the motions of trying to like someone. I did date a girl but for not even a year and it never felt really right, but everyone expected it. We never did more than some kissing though, I couldn’t. It’s always been you Riku, but I know it’s been three years and I’m not the same…”

Riku cut him off by kissing him, holding him close again, and he felt Harry cling to him, clinging back, feeling solid, warm skin beneath his fingers. They’d never gone further than kissing and sharing a bed to just sleep and he’d spent the last three years wishing they’d done more that last night, now they had a second chance and while part of him really wanted to pick up where they’d left off…was that right? There was so much he didn’t know about Harry and he knew he’d changed too since that last battle.

“I don’t care if you’re different, we…well you’re a teenager Harry,” he teased since at twenty he technically wasn’t a teen anymore, “we’re meant to change and grow up. I want to hear all about Harry Potter whenever you’re ready and…I’ll tell you anything you want to know about the last years or even anything I never told you from what happened after the Islands fell.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Green eyes widened, Riku had never talked about what had happened after they’d been separated, except that he’d ended up in Hollow Bastion alone to be found by Maleficent and later possessed by Ansem. He knew Riku would want to know everything, but he wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready to talk about some of it.

He leant into Riku, happy he was still taller, maybe being so close was rushing things but he could feel the way their hearts connected, the Dream Eater link solid between them as well, and it just felt right. It was strange considering how little positive physical contact he’d had over the last nineteen years, but he felt completely safe in Riku’s arms. He shivered in the cooling air and Riku stepped back, grabbing the clothing Harry had unpacked, the two laughing as he helped him dress.

“Not really the local style but I’m guessing none of my old stuff will fit anymore.”

“Even your fairy made clothes would be too small now,” Riku agreed, going to a chest and digging out a sleeping bag and that was when it hit Harry, the place looked lived in, a sleeping bag already set up.

“Have you been staying here?” he asked in confusion and Riku stiffened but then nodded.

“I prefer it,” was all he said, and Harry let it go, for now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She nearly cried out at seeing a stranger in her kitchen, before the memories of the day before resurfaced. This was no stranger, this was her son, her Sora, come home to her after so long. The boy she had last seen so long ago would never have been up so early or…actually cooking breakfast?

This young man looked nothing like her son, until he turned and offered a sheepish smile she knew so well, and she smiled back. She walked over and leant up slightly to kiss his cheek in greeting.

“Good morning, how did you sleep?”

“Morning, breakfast’s almost done,” he told her with a grin. “I…it’s kind of weird hearing the sea? I’ll get used to it again quick.”

“You didn’t live near the sea?” she asked, they hadn’t talked much yesterday of the life he’d lived in another world.

He shook his head. “Britain is technically an island but it’s huge. I’ve seen the sea less than a dozen time and never under the best circumstances. It was definitely never in weather as nice as this.”

“Do you remember how to swim?” she asked in concern, she knew that in a day or so Riku or Kairi would be pulling him along to the beach after all.

That got a laugh out of him. “Yeah, it was very confusing why I knew how to swim without ever being taught, guess the water was just too much a part of me.” He served the food and they sat to eat, awkward silence falling between them. “Mum?”

Even the way he pronounced that was so different it hurt but seeing the hesitance in his eyes hurt just as much. When Kairi and Riku had come to her door alone three years ago, she’d known before they said a word that her son was gone for good. And yet the night before last Kairi had pounded on the door, words tumbling over each other, but she’d heard enough…Sora had found his way home again. The next day Riku had been there too, explaining as best he could what had happened to Sora and then he’d been there, awkward and scared and so different…but still her son.

She smiled at him and took the dishes to the sink before leading him to the living room and pulling out the object that had been her solace the last years, the family photo album. They spent hours on the couch, looking at the pictures that chronicled his first life, Sora laughing at stories he’d half-forgotten and slowly opening up to give her glimpses of what his life had been like since…since he’d died.

By the time evening fell, they worked together in the kitchen to make dinner for four as Riku and Kairi appeared on the doorstep separately yet almost at the same time. She doubted either would want him out of their sight for too long and she didn’t blame them. For the first time in three years, her house was filled with laughter again.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Roxas sat on his bed, staring out the window at Twilight Town. Something…had changed, felt different, but he didn’t know what. Xion felt it too, to a lesser extent but no one else he’d talked with had…so it wasn’t an ex-Nobody thing, or a Keyblade…Ventus, he needed to contact Ventus. There was only one other thing linking them he could think of which meant Ven was the person he needed to speak with, because if he’d felt something then, then…it had to do with Sora.

Was it possible he was back? It had been three years since he’d vanished, since it had felt like something had gone missing. They may be their own, separate, people, but they had still had a connection to Sora’s heart, and it had hurt when it disappeared so suddenly . Ventus had felt it too, though not as badly since Sora had only sheltered and helped heal his heart, even if it had been for years.

Roxas didn’t have a lot to do with the others, he’d settled in to be a normal teenager. He still trained but not to the extent a lot of the group did, Xion was the same. They’d never had the chance to be kids before, except his time in the digital Twilight Town anyway. Riku had told them he understood, that they needed to live their lives how they wanted, and it had been a relief. At least they got along now, he’d come to understand why Riku had done what he had back then and was no longer mad over it, in the end, he’d chosen to re-join Sora after all. Master Yen Sid hadn’t been too happy, insisting they had a duty as Keyblade Wielders, but to his surprise Master Aqua had spoken up for them as well, Ventus nodding at her side.

Axel and his friend Isa stayed with them as ‘adult’ supervision for the town’s happiness, though Axel travelled a lot, and he trained with the others and them. He felt kind of bad for Axel, all the other ex-Nobodies had reclaimed their names, but he’d given up when people kept calling him Axel. Roxas and Xion did their best to call him Lea and they knew it made his day when they did.

If Sora was back…he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the glass. He’d missed him more than he’d ever thought he would at the beginning. He’d really been the glue between what was several different groups. Roxas had travelled to some of the Worlds Sora had been to over the years to help look for him, had seen how the people loved him, were worried and willing to give any help they could. Sometimes, he envied him that ability, he was nowhere near as good at making friends, but those people had accepted him as soon as they knew he was Sora’s friend and looking for him.

He wanted Sora to be alive and back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku lay in the sand, Harry beside him, and it was like they were kids again, with nothing to do but relax and enjoy the day by the water. He reached over, fingers brushing Harry’s, feeling his hand flip over to let Riku tangle their fingers together. They hadn’t really had any time alone since returning from the Play Island a week ago and it’d been driving him crazy, even though he knew So…Harry needed to reconnect with his Mom.

He turned his head, smiling at how content Harry looked, his eyes closed, shaded by a beach umbrella to keep him from burning. Harry had been right, he burned rather easily, a big change from the kid who never burned. He wished things could just stay the way they were forever, but that was selfish. Sora had touched so many lives, so many people who would be happy to know he was alive and back. Well, they could wait, Harry was still adjusting to life on the Islands let alone getting out into the Worlds.

He nearly started when he realised amused green eyes were watching him, Harry squeezing his hand. The Harry rolled onto his side, leaning up on an elbow. “Hey, you okay?” he asked in concern.

Riku nodded and reached up to brush some sand from Harry’s cheek, laughing when black hair fell forward. “Long hair gets everywhere; I remember when you wanted me to keep mine.” His fingers moved from his cheek to his hair.

“Yeah, well you saw the pictures of it short, I’d rather deal with having to tie it back then have that crazy mess. And it was cultural too really, most Heirs and Heads of old families wear their hair longer. Not that most of them liked me cause of Mum but it gave them one less thing to turn their noses up at about me, even in the middle of a war.”

Riku’s hand slipped to the back of his head, tugging gently, and Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss him. It was different to how he remembered but that was because of the physical differences between Sora and Harry, the emotion behind it, the connection, that was the same. No matter what, he couldn’t rush things, they’d been apart for years, they had to re-learn each other, figure out how they fit together now. no matter how much he wanted to go further than just holding hands and kissing.

,,,,,,,,,

“Ven?” she called, seeing him sitting on the edge and he turned, blinking at her, before he smiled.

“Hi Aqua.”

“Is everything alright?” she sat down beside him, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

He’d remained unchanged in his sleep but now he was finally growing up and it made her…a little sad to see. It was silly but it had been a reminder of happy days years ago. Still, he deserved to grow up and live his life.

“Something’s…changed, I can feel it, but I don’t know what,” he admitted quietly, staring at the stars. “Roxas sent a message, he felt it too.”

Aqua nodded, just listening. The first time she’d seen Roxas had been a shock, he may have been Sora’s Nobody, but he looked like Ven, showing the influence he’d had on Sora even asleep in his heart.

“Xion noticed too but not as much, no one else,” he looked at her and she shook her head. Ven took a deep breath. “He thinks…it’s to do with Sora, because what else links the three of us?”

He had a very good point, if no other Keyblade Wielder was reacting then Sora was pretty much all that linked the three. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, hugging him. Sora’s disappearance had hit everyone hard, especially those who had shared his heart…Riku’s sudden collapse had scared everyone, worrying them that they would lose him too and in a way they had. He was physically there but he’d withdrawn from all of them, solely focused on finding Sora.

“If it is something to do with Sora, then Riku will send word,” she assured him and Ven nodded, leaning against her, accepting that.

Terra eventually joined them, the three sitting quietly together just watching the stars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kairi watched as Riku and Harry circled, wooden swords at the ready. Harry had said he’d been working to get into fighting shape since his Keyblade appeared, but he’d been stuck working alone and apparently Wizards only fought with magic. So they were starting like they had as kids, with wooden swords, to see what Sor, Harry, could do. Better to do this now then to wait until he was ready to travel and see everyone. They all knew someone would push for a spar and it was better to have him fighting fit before then.

Once they had an idea how he could fight, they’d start working on his other abilities, see how much Wizarding magic he could still use and how much of their kind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay in bed, one arm tucked behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted from training but also happy. He was getting a lot further in working with his friends then he had when alone. Working out his magic was just…odd. He thought the only reason he could still use Earth magic was because of the whole magical core and also because his Keyblade had formed from the Hallows.

Training with Riku and Kairi was fun and amazing. They’d never really gotten to train together before, Kairi had been new to a Keyblade when Riku had become a Master, then Sora had been sent off to regain his lost power…they’d fought together but not really trained. It was something new and that was good.

Spending time with his Mum was amazing too. They were working things out and he was glad he had practice at ignoring the comments of those around. A lot of people didn’t believe he was Sora and weren’t shy about sharing that, saying he was taking advantage of her or that she had simply latched onto someone who reminded her of her dead son. He knew the comments hurt her and he’d glared at a few people who’d once babysat him so long ago. Even old friends… it hurt but as long as he had his Mum, Riku, and Kairi, then that was what mattered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku’s eyes snapped open, a hand pressed to his chest as he panted. What was…he jumped out of bed and shoved on shoes before he was out the window and running for Sora’s house. The Dream Eater link…Harry was having a nightmare! He leapt easily to the right window and unlatched it, climbing in, shocked to find him lying quietly, though moving in agitation.

Riku sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his cheek, Harry whimpering in his sleep. “Shh, I’m here,” he promised. He kicked his shoes off and then lay on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist, not wanting him to feel trapped but also to know he wasn’t alone. He pressed his forehead to Harry’s shoulder and then closed his eyes, focusing. It had been so long since he’d done this and yet it was as easy as ever. 

Riku looked around, finding himself in a very creepy graveyard, the sky darkening to night. Creepy but nothing terrifying and yet he could feel Harry’s fear. He summoned his Keyblade and began making his way through the place, looking for Harry.

He froze as two teens suddenly appeared, tumbling to the grass, a metal trophy of some kind falling aside. His eyes widened at the sight of the darker haired boy…that was Harry? He was small, scrawny, green eyes hidden behind hideous glasses, he looked very little like the Harry he knew.

“Kill the spare!” a voice hissed.

“Avada Kedavra,” another called and Riku watched in horror as green light slammed into the older boy, sending his body dropping lifeless to the ground as Harry screamed.

Riku moved without hesitation, it was a memory, but it was also a nightmare and he was not letting Harry suffer anymore. He wrapped himself around Harry who stiffened, trying to struggle, still locked in the nightmare. “Sora,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of his head and he felt Harry freeze, the use of his old name helping him break the hold it had on him.

Harry slowly lifted his head, staring at him in confusion before it slowly cleared. “Riku?”

“It’s me, I’m here,” he promised, kissing his forehead. “You’re dreaming,” he explained and green eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry woke up with a small smile, feeling the warmth of Riku’s body pressed against his back, an arm around his waist. He felt bad for disturbing his sleep but honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t had a nightmare before. Carefully, he rolled over to see Riku’s face relaxed in sleep. Waking in his arms just felt right.

Riku shifted slightly, beginning to wake as well, and Harry pressed closer, kissing him softly. Riku made a sleepy, content, noise, and then his eyes slowly fluttered open. It amazed Harry that there wasn’t any confusion or anything, not even for a split second. He knew who he was even after only a few weeks, even on first waking. “Hey,” Riku whispered when the kiss ended.

“Hey,” Harry smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” he promised, leaning in for another kiss. “You were rather…scrawny,” Riku teased and Harry groaned. “And those glasses!” he snickered, and Harry grabbed the pillow to hit him over the head.

Soon they were tussling on the bed but then there was a knock on the door, and they froze. “Breakfast boys!”

They laughed, of course she’d known he was there!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kairi watched as Harry left the house, ducking his head as his Mum ruffled his hair, backpack over his shoulder. He’d been back for six weeks now and things had become more settled, people no longer saying anything about him not being Sora, whether because this Harry had a rather steely glare or if because they no longer disbelieved she didn’t know. It helped that he knew them all, knew things only Sora would.

He saw her and waved even as he tied his hair back in a short ponytail, walking towards her. There’d been one suggestion of him cutting it, but he’d dug out a photo of him with short hair and Riku had vehemently denied any call for it to be cut. Harry had then told him he wasn’t allowed to cut his either, silly boys.

Sora…Harry was different, but he’d lived a whole new life in the three years it had been for them, had lived through another war, except this one against human opponents, not Heartless or Nobodies or anything like that. The longer he was back, the more he was relaxing, becoming more honestly cheerful rather than hiding behind an act because he thought they wanted it.

Today, they were heading for the Mysterious Tower to see some of the others. Maybe they shouldn’t have kept it to themselves for so long, but Harry hadn’t been ready, he had to adjust to life on the Islands and back with them first. She did wonder if maybe Roxas, Xion, or Ven may have sensed something, especially Roxas since he had been Sora’s Nobody. If they had, no one had contacted them about it.

Riku had called Yen Sid and had him call in the original group of Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey because they didn’t want anyone overwhelmed. Once that reunion was done, they’d call the others and let them know Sora was back but that they were taking things slowly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Being in a Gummi Ship felt…strange and yet oh so familiar, even if Riku was piloting. Really, looking back, his love of and skill at flying had to have come from somewhere and while James Potter had been good, he’d been nowhere near Harry’s league. It was nice to know that had carried over to him between lives. He was hoping to get back his gliding abilities soon, he missed that, wings weren’t quite the same though he was very fast with them. He was pretty sure he could still transform, though he hadn’t tried it yet.

He was trying to hide his nerves, going back to the Tower….seeing the others… he wondered what Master Yen Sid would think of him now, would he be even the slightest bit happy he wasn’t dead? Or would his being back but different be one more disappointment? Well, unlike the last life, Harry had faced disappointing people he liked and respected a lot more then Yen Sid.

The other three though…he’d spent so much time travelling and training with Donald and Goofy…if they didn’t recognise…didn’t accept he was Sora; it would hurt a lot. He liked the King, but his reaction wouldn’t affect him as much, it had been Riku who knew him best after all.

He felt fingers tangle with his and looked up to find Riku had reached back with one hand to take his, flying one handed. Then his other hand was encased in warmth and he glanced over to see Kairi smiling at him.

“It’ll be okay Harry,” she told him with a smile. She tended to switch back and forth on it and he didn’t mind, he could answer to either.

“She’s right, they accepted me even after everything I did,” Riku pointed out. “All you did was die and be reborn in another world.”

“Yeah, you’re right, nothing to worry about,” except he’d had six years of the Wizarding World and their ever changing opinions of him to make him doubt.

And then they were landing, the three waiting on the lawn, Yen Sid still up in his tower for which Harry was grateful. Three was enough for this first meeting and he reluctantly undid the safety belt, letting Riku haul him up. Lips pressed to his briefly, Kairi giggling off to the side, and then he was being pulled along by the hand still holding his. Obviously Riku had no intention of letting him dither.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mickey watched the Gummi Ship land easily beside the Tower, worried about what could have had Riku asking them to meet the two there. He hadn’t seemed angry or upset which was good, although he was worried that Riku thought he had another lead on Sora. Mickey believed the boy was out there somewhere, but the question was, where? They had found nothing, and the rest of the Worlds couldn’t be ignored forever as they searched. They all wanted Sora home and safe but Riku had pulled away, seeing it as them giving up hope.

Kairi emerged first, giggling, looking happier than he’d seen her in three years and Mickey shifted. Riku was next, but turned sideways, hand leading back into the ship, obviously holding something, speaking softly…to someone? Mickey bounced up slightly, trying to see more, sometimes being so short was very frustrating. Riku tugged and Mickey sank back down, disappointed, it wasn’t Sora. This young man looked nothing like him, a complete stranger, so why had they brought him? A new Keyblade wielder from their islands maybe?

Kairi smiled happily at him and then leant down to whisper. “See with your Heart.”

See with his…he looked again at the young man, he guessed about the same age as Riku or Kairi. They way Riku held his hand, smiled at him…could it possibly be? Green eyes met his and he stepped forward, staring into them, searching… “Sora?” he called, and the boy grinned at him even as he heard Donald and Goofy calling out in confusion.

The boy knelt down, obviously nervous. “You Majesty,” they were at eye level now and he could see the hope in his eyes, the fear…

“Welcome home Sora,” Mickey ran up and hugged the teen who laughed and ended up flat on his rear in the grass. He’d had a soft spot for the bright boy since he’d first seen him, all that time with Riku hearing about him had just endeared him more, then to lose him when the fighting was done…

He felt Sora trembling and then Goofy was there, yanking them up in a hug and Sora laughed, quieter than before maybe, but still familiar.

“Is it really Sora?” Donald asked warily and Goofy let them go, letting the teen approach the Royal Magician who stared at him, wary and yet hopeful.

“Hey Donald, going to hit me with your staff for being so late?” Sora asked and Donald looked him over closely, Sora shifting nervously.

“Sora!” Donald cried out, launching himself at Sora to hug him.

“You found him,” Mickey murmured and Riku shook his head.

“He found us, fell right into the ocean again. It’s been a lot longer than three years for him,” his friend explained softly, and Mickey nodded.

That explained why they had asked for them, the three Sora knew best of those he had befriended off world, well at least Donald and Goofy were, he was glad to have been included. Between being scared no one would recognise him and the years apart, it would be better to re-introduce him slowly.

“It…it hasn’t been an easy time for him,” Riku’s hands were balled into fists and Mickey’s heart sank, worried now for what Sora had gone through. And why did he look so different?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yen Sid stared down at the reunion below, the magic of the Tower allowing him to hear every word spoken. It eased his heart and mind to have the boy returned for he held himself to blame, at least partially, for his fate. He had pushed and pushed when perhaps just a word of encouragement or acknowledgement… perhaps this time they could start anew for he could feel it, Sora may have his Keyblade, but he had very little of the power he’d once wielded, even less than after the disaster of an exam.

And yet…there was something else there, something wild but not Dark…more akin to Merlin’s magic then his own. It seemed that Merlin’s help may be needed in training him this time, should he wish to re-learn what he had lost.

The biggest question was how a reincarnation had regained the memories of his previous life? He could tell immediately that was what young Sora was now, he had truly died and been reborn, somewhere far from them or he would have known due to having set up spells to track that once he had vanished. If he had known then he could have let them know he still lived in a way even if he would not know them. That would explain the massive changes in his magic as well, but to be similar in a way to some of Merlin’s then it was likely a world he had been to before at least.

He began to write out several messages to send to the others, he could let them know of Sora’s return, let the boy be faced by eager friends rather than confusion or even suspicion, adding in a warning to not just rush to see him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aqua read the missive from Master Yen Sid and blinked, reading it again, and then she was up and running to find Ven. Sora’s return explained a lot, Roxas had been right when he’d contacted Ven with the theory that whatever they had sensed had to do with him.

“Aqua?” Terra looked up in alarm as she burst into the room where the two males were training.

In answer, she handed the message to Ven who frowned but took it, reading, blue eyes going wide.

“He…is this…” he stammered, looking up at her and she smiled.

“Do you think Master Yen Sid would lie about this?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“What is it?” Terra demanded and Ven turned to grin at him.

“Sora,” was all he needed to say.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Xion!” Roxas yelled as he ran down the street, letter clutched tight in his hand.

She turned from where she’d been talking with Olette. “Roxas?” she asked in concern, Axel turning at the calls from where he’d been leaning against a wall.

In answer, he shoved the letter at her, grinning widely, and she read it, eyes widening even as she smiled.

“What is it?” Axel moved closer and she grinned at him.

“It’s Sora!”

“What?” he asked, snatching the letter only to grin. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared in shock at the mass of people arriving, recognising them all. He moved slowly back towards the door of the Tower, intending to duck back inside but then he froze as green eyes met blue. Despite looking basically identical, it was easy to tell which he was looking at, the return stare curious at first before realisation seemed to sink in.

“Sora?” Roxas called out to him, taking a step towards him.

At his call, everyone looked his way, most in confusion when they took in his appearance.

“Wait, what are you saying?” Axel asked, looking between Harry and Roxas. Harry was partially hidden but what they could see would likely be enough to let them know he didn’t look like who they were expecting.

“It’s you…I can feel it,” Roxas ignored Axel to speak with him and Harry made himself take a step forward, away from the shadows of the small overhang over the door, letting them all get a good look at him.

“Roxas,” Harry greeted his one-time Nobody.

Ventus was then pushing to the front as well, looking at him closely before he grinned, running over and stopping right in front of him. Ven studied him closely before cheering and yanking him into a hug, making Harry laugh but hug him back. “We’ve missed you Sora.”

“Um…guys, I hate to say it.”

“It’s Sora,” Roxas cut in. “We were part of him once, we’ll always know him, no matter what he looks like.” He moved over to where Ventus was pulling Harry towards the group, grabbing his shoulder to look up at him. “You got unfairly tall though.”

That made Harry laugh. “Sorry, considering the heights of my parents this time around you’re lucky I’m not taller,” years of limited nutrition had somewhat stunted his growth after all.

“This time around?” Aqua asked as she watched them.

He stared at the massive group of people spread over the grounds…he just knew Yen Sid was behind it. Granted, the man’s apology had been a massive shock and he thought maybe things would be better between them now, but he was still a meddling old man. Still, he’d saved them having to contact everyone. The only ones missing were Leon and co from the Restoration Committee.

Harry felt a hand settle on his hip and leant back into the taller body behind him, relieved that Riku was there. Seeing them all was…overwhelming, even with Roxas and Ventus assuring every one of his identity, Xion now chiming in as well. Hey, now they looked a little alike with the black hair at least.

“It’s really him,” Riku spoke up so they could all hear him. He pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s head, making him smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Terra watched the reunion, seeing the way Riku supported the younger male, keeping him calm when he looked like he was becoming overwhelmed. It was hard to believe this was Sora, not that he’d known him at all well. He remembered the tiny child he’d seen that day on the island when he’d spoken with Riku and then the older teen who had helped him take back his body.

Riku looked at him and smiled and he looked so much at peace, happy, nothing like he had been since Sora had vanished. Surely, that meant it had to be Sora, no matter how different he looked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Axel paused in the doorway, seeing the two sitting on the window seat, a dark head resting on his companions shoulder. He watched the two together and he realised he had never seen Riku so content before. He remembered when Riku had risked everything to wake Sora after the disastrous exam and he knew he had chosen to do it because he didn’t want to live in a world without Sora. As if the time Sora was asleep for a year hadn’t proved that.

He’d spent enough time after Roxas was gone trying to catch Sora to get his friend back, that he could see the bright boy in the older, quieter, teen more easily than some of the others. He was actually a bit more like Roxas now, more serious, but there was nothing wrong with that. He wasn’t a kid anymore after all and dying, truly dying, had to change a person.

He left before they noticed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked at the Radiant Garden group, waiting for their reactions but then Merlin was laughing, and he looked to the older Wizard.

“Harry Potter! Master of the Hallows, Chosen One! I should have known,” he practically bounced over, pulling Harry into a hug. “How is Hogwarts? Recovered?”

“Um…still some work to go,” he answered, a little overwhelmed.

“Well, they’ll get it fixed in the end. I did wonder where you got to though, how I never realised…”

Wait… “What?”

“Merlin?” Leon called out, watching them.

“How didn’t I see that Harry Potter was Sora? Of course, you didn’t know yourself at the time but still, there were so many similarities that I feel quite silly. And the mess your magic’s in…well, we have our work cut out for us my boy.”

All Harry could do was nod, feeling Riku’s hand on his shoulder even as Kairi laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riku leant against the tree, in the same spot he’d been in a year ago when he’d heard someone splashing about in the water, except now that someone was leaning against him. He smiled, holding Harry even closer, feeling him press a kiss to his throat.

It had been a hectic time, especially once Merlin was involved, but he couldn’t deny the crazy Wizard’s power or results. He was a far better teacher and mentor for Harry then Yen Sid had ever been. Harry had regained all of his old skill with magic and the Keyblade and tomorrow he would be taking his exam again, this time with Aqua, Riku, Yen Sid, and Terra overseeing it. Riku knew he would pass it; he had no doubt.

“Deep thoughts?” Harry murmured, straightening up to look at him and Riku smiled, pushing back strands of black hair from Harry’s face even as Harry laughed and copied the movement, pushing back Riku’s hair.

“Just looking forward to when I can call you Master Harry,” he answered, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“There’s no guarantee,”

Riku cut him off with a kiss. “You’ll pass,” he whispered. “And not because I’m one of the judging Masters. You’re ready for this.”

“Alright. Can’t be worse than the last one or the Triwizard or…well pretty much anything,” Harry agreed, stepping away from the tree to stretch. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Need your sleep for the test?” he teased, and Harry smirked.

“Who said I wanted to sleep?” he asked, and Riku’s eyes widened. Did he mean…they hadn’t gone that far yet, Riku hadn’t wanted to push, had wanted to truly know Harry as well as Sora. And Harry had been run crazy with getting to know friends and comrades all over again, training, getting back into fighting Heartless.

They’d been with each other much more than they had been since the Islands were destroyed because Riku had said he was partnering with Harry, would be helping train him. Yen Sid hadn’t been happy with that, but Merlin had smugly told him to butt out. It was funny to realise Merlin was older and more powerful than Yen Sid, though he’d never had a Keyblade and didn’t want one. So he had decided that Riku was in charge of Harry’s Keyblade work while Merlin focused on magic. It had worked well for everyone.

Still, it hadn’t exactly left them a lot of time or energy free for anything more than what Harry called make out sessions. And now… Riku stared at him, seeing the slight nervousness creeping in. If Harry was ready…was he?

Riku smirked. “Race you home,” he called taking off, he heard Harry laugh but then the cry of a bird and he groaned. “That’s cheating!” he called after the Earth bird, a peregrine falcon.

Harry beat him to the home they had made for themselves on the Play Island, but he didn’t really care when he found him in their bed, striped down to his underwear and waiting for him.

The next day he completely ignored the knowing grin Terra threw him and Yen Sid’s exasperation. It had been worth it. and he’d been right, of course, by the end, it was Master Harry.

_The End._

_Somehow, this ended up twice as long as ch1. It wasn’t originally but then I decided I needed to show a few more things._

_I just had to have Merlin recognise Harry and who he was._


End file.
